1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to odor removal. More particularly, the invention relates to an odor-removal composition, a system for odor removal, and a method that may be used to remove odors from materials.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unappealing odors are present in all places of society. For example, materials that are exposed to tobacco smoke often naturally absorb and outgas smoke. Because such odors are objectionable and may make the environment seem unpleasant, various compositions have been developed for reducing odors. Many of these compositions, however, only substitute other odors for foul odors. Aromas or perfumes may be used to mask foul odors. While an aroma added to a foul odor may be inviting to some people, it may be disliked by other people. Further, the addition of such an aroma to undesirable odors may create another smell that is more disliked than the original odor.
The control of malodor has also involved chemical modification methods. Conventional chemical modification methods utilize oxidative agents such as oxygen bleaches, chlorine, sodium hypochlorite, chlorine dioxide, and potassium permanganate to reduce foul odors via oxidative degradation. Reductive degradation which uses reducing agents such as sodium bisulfite has also been employed to reduce malodor. Unfortunately, these types of oxidative agents and reducing agents may damage colored fabrics by bleaching and/or discoloring the colored fabrics. Odor absorption has also become a popular form of reducing odors. Commonly known odor absorbers include activated charcoal and zeolites. Unfortunately, these solids are harmful to fabrics. Activated charcoal may stain light colored fabrics, and zeolites may roughen the texture of the fabric if too much is applied to the fabric.